My Uncle Isaak
by Zilver Hawk
Summary: After a mysterious girl is dropped off at Isaak Fernand von Kampfer's house, he can't seem to get rid of her. Now, he has to train her in the ways of evil. -coughcough- Yeah right. Based on a roleplay.


**My Uncle Isaak**

Chapter One: Infestation

It was a very dark and stormy night as it usually is when bad things are about to happen. A white station wagon drove to the front of a long winding path and threw someone out of it. It was a teenage girl with very short brown hair and wide purple glasses.

"And stay out!" yelled the couple in the car. "Don't come back until you have some sense knocked into that head of yours!" They closed the door and drove off at full speed.

The girl looked shocked for a moment and then smiled happily. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Have fun on vacation!" She turned to the note in her hand. "Okay…all I have to do is give this to the nice man in the castle." She started towards the ominous building up ahead.

Lightning struck in the background and rain pelted the ground, but the perky young girl was unfazed. Just as she reached the front door, lightning hit the breaker box and all the lights went out.

"Oh, well that's not good…" The girl tried to ring the doorbell, but of course it was broken. She knocked. "Helloooooooo!" Slowly, the door creaked open and the girl went inside. "Is anyone home?!" Her voice echoed through the halls. "Hm…It is very late, so everyone must be asleep…"

She looked around and decided to take a left which led her to the dining hall. It was filled with a long, narrow table and a beautiful crystal chandelier.

"Oooooh…pretty!" The girl stared at the glittering crystal for a good while before finally moving on. Next, she came to a long hallway and at the end was a huge black door.

"That has to be the nice man!" The girl tip-toed past the other doors and carefully opened the one at the end. She peered in and saw someone sleeping in a very large, very comfy bed.

The figure tossed and turned, occasionally moaning or muttering something. The girl giggled and went to the edge of the bed, simply staring at the sleeping man.

"AH!" screamed the man as he woke up. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed. "It was only a dream…" He turned to reach the box of cigarettes on his nightstand.

"Hi!" said the girl as she smiled and waved.

"AH!" screamed the man again. "How did you get in here?!"

The girl blinked. "The door…" She threw her arms around the man and embraced him tightly.

"How did you get past my security?" The man tried to push the girl away from him, but she was like a leech.

"What security? Oh, you must mean the security that broke when the lightning struck!" She started to hug the man tighter.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Katheryn and you must be Mr. Isaak! You're nice!"

"I am not nice, now UNHAND ME!"

Katheryn let go and took a step back, still smiling. Isaak stood up and opened to door. "OUT!" Isaak's eye twitched slightly. "I need to get some sleep and you're not helping!"

Katheryn's eyes started to water. "But…but…I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"Do I look like I care?"

"You would throw a poor girl out on the street, in the middle of the night, while it's raining, where she could be tempted by drugs and junk food and possibly die?" Her lip started to quiver slightly and Isaak could swear he heard sad violin music coming out of nowhere.

"Oh fine!" he shouted. "You can stay for heaven's sake!" He grabbed Katheryn by the wrist and put her in an empty room. "Here! Happy now?!"

Katheryn dried her eyes and nodded.

"Now…go…to…sleep!"

Isaak stormed off to his room next door. He thought whether or not it was a good idea to put her in a room next to his.

"Yay!" he heard the girl cheer. "I get to have a sleepover with…" She paused and changed her voice. "Isaak Fernand van Kampfer."

Isaak ran back. "It's Von Kampfer! Von!"

Katheryn was totally oblivious. "Okay Mr. Van Kampfer! Night-night!"

Once again, Isaak made his way down to his room. He laid down and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard, "Mr. Van Kampfer…"

Isaak growled. "What do you want?!"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"NO! NOW GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Okay!"

Isaak finally managed to fall asleep that night. He was so tired, in fact, that he slept in much later than he usually did. Katheryn, however, aroused much earlier.

She wandered down the hallways, a girl on a mission. "I wonder where the bathroom is," she said out loud.

Dietrich just so happened to be walking down the same hallway as Katheryn. He had his hands in his pockets and was whistling to himself. He would have walked right past the girl if she hadn't of said something.

"Hi!"

Dietrich stopped. "Who are you?"

"My name's Katheryn. Where's the bathroom?"

"Why are you here?"

"Mr. Isaak let me spend the night here! Where's the bathroom?"

"Isaaaaaaak!" yelled Dietrich down the hallway. He grabbed Katheryn by the arm and dragged her towards Isaak's room.

"Are we going to the bathroom now?" asked the girl.

Dietrich started to bang on the Rosen Kreuz leader's door. Isaak finally answered the door with a less than pleasant look on his face. "What do you want?"

Dietrich pointed to Katheryn who waved and smiled once again.

Isaak sighed. "You're still here? Why don't you go jump out the window?"

"Cause…it would hurt silly!" She broke free of Dietrich's grasp and hugged Isaak.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP HUGGING ME?!"

"Cause…you're grumpy!"

Dietrich covered his mouth to hide a snicker. He stopped when Isaak shot him a death glare.

"What do you want?" asked Isaak.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked again.

Isaak once again dragged her down the hallway and led her to the bathroom. "Here…"

Katheryn's eyes grew big. "Oooh…did you know you had such a big bathroom?"

Isaak ignored the annoying girl and went back to his room.

"Why don't you just kill her?" asked Dietrich.

Isaak sighed. "I'm afraid her ghost will haunt me…" He slammed the door and crawled back into bed.

Dietrich shrugged and started to head back the way he had come. As he passed the bathroom, he couldn't help but stop. The shower was on and the girl was singing.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas….I am strong, when I am on your shoulders!!! You raise me up, to more than I can be…"_

Dietrich flinched and swallowed. Isaak walked out of his room, fully dressed, and ready for the day. He stopped to light a cigarette and continued towards Dietrich. "What's wrong?" he asked. He looked at the bathroom door. "Is she singing?"

Dietrich nodded and continued to stare at the bathroom door with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Pretty…"

Isaak slapped Dietrich and sent him flying into the wall. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!"

Dietrich blinked. "But, she's singing my favorite song…"

"I don't even know you any more…"

The shower stopped and so did the singing. Katheryn began to talk to out loud to herself again. "I wonder if Mr. Isaak likes to sing…"

Isaak smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do." He started to hum to himself.

Instantly, Katheryn peeked out of the bathroom. She had gotten dressed very quickly, but had neglected to dry her hair. She hugged Isaak from behind, getting his clothes sopping wet.

"Will you stop that?!" he yelled. "Look what you did to my uniform!"

"Oopsies…Sorry Mr. Isaak…"

"Just…go…away…I have to go change now…" Isaak went back to his room.

"I'm hungry…I wonder what Mr. Isaak has in his kitchen…" Katheryn started down the hallway.

Dietrich got up off the floor and tackled her at full speed. "MY ICE CREAM!"

Katheryn hit the ground hard. She sniffled. "WHAAAA! You hit me!"

Dietrich smiled evilly. "Cry all you want! No on will hear your screams! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

The two then started to Kat fight, but being a Kat fight, Katheryn was the winner. After rising from her victory, she started to skip happily towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to have some oatmeal for breakfast!" She was half-way there when she realized something. "Oh no! I hope Mr. Isaak can help!" She ran back down the hallway, stepping on Dietrich as she went.

Meanwhile…

Isaak was working on a little project of his. He carefully stared to place a microchip into the robot. It was just about ready when he heard a shrill voice.

"Mr. Isaak!"

He dropped the small chip, breaking it. Katheryn appeared in the doorway.

"What…is…it?!" Isaak asked through clenched teeth.

Katheryn held up his finger. "I'm bleeding.."

--------------------------------

The door slammed. Katheryn was locked outside of the castle. Isaak had taken the liberty of throwing her out.

"This must be a test," she said. "I wonder how I can get back in." She looked around and finally saw the open wine cellar. The cellar itself led to the kitchen. Katheryn happily raided the pantry and made herself some oatmeal.

--------------------------------

Isaak carefully placed a new chip in the robot. His stomach growled so he decided it would be a good time to get some food. He walked down to the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Katheryn.

"I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!" he yelled.

"I climbed back through your wine cellar," replied Katheryn with a mouthful of oatmeal.

Isaak hit his face with the hand. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" About thirty different scenarios went through his mind. "Okay…maybe I did do a lot…THAT'S IT! I don't care how many bad things happen to you! I'm throwing you out onto the street myself!'

Katheryn's eyes started to water again. "But my parents told me to come here…"

"What? Where are your parents?!"

"They're on vacation somewhere…They wouldn't tell me where they were going. Something about needing to get away from me before the urge to pound their heads in became too strong."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Katheryn took out a note from her pocket.

Isaak scanned it. The note read:

_Please take our daughter. She is too innocent and it is killing us! No force on earth seems to faze her. Try to knock some evil into her. If anyone can do it, you can! We'll be back in a year or two to pick her up._

_-Katheryn's Parents_

"Why didn't you give this to me in the first place?!" yelled Isaak.

"Forgot…"

Isaak sighed and opened a door. It led to a dark room full of various dangerous things. "This where you shall begin your training," he said. "Have fun!" He threw Katheryn in.

She looked around and picked up a snake. "Aw! It's so cute!" She gave it a tight hug. The creature squealed in pain as its breath was sucked out of it.

Isaak sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

_This is a pretty random story based on a roleplay between me and my friend. My character is Katheryn and no, I do not actually act that oblivious and stupid in real life. It's just fun to act that way! ^-^ If you have a problem with the story, I'd like it a lot if you didn't review. I like constructive criticism, but accusations and flames are not high on my list of likable things._


End file.
